BURIED ALIVE
by kjay1
Summary: The Gargoyles have a new ally in their mist


BURIED ALIVE 

**_NOTE:Just skip this. But if you like reading....This fanfic is about the animated T.V. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney, and are not mine in any way, ect, ect,..._**

_Previously on Gargoyles..._

"I still can't see how you beat that monster by yourself."   
Chante 

"Elisa just has a guardian angle on her side."   
Matt  
**-From the Predator (part 2)**

"You guys better get out of here before my partner see's you."   
Matt 

Chante:(Waving the Quarryman's mask infront of his face) "You're nothing without **THIS**!! 

"What do you think I want? I want to destory you, and you're blasted kind!"   
Castaway   
**-From Capture**

"...I would like to say that we are getting nowhere with this Quarrymen problem."   
Jessie  
**-From the Shipment**

"All of this is my fault." Chante said as she watched Matt's heart monitor.   
**-From the Cure**

"How are you doing?" Elisa asked. 

"I feel pretty lousy I guess." Matt said, rubbing his face. "I feel like I've been kicked by a horse." 

"You should." Chante said. "You was in a coma for two weeks." 

Elisa, and Chante was at Manhattan General hospital visting Matt, who had just woke up from his coma recently after that incident in the Labyrinth. 

"I'm glad you're doing okay." Chante said. "I can't but help feel a certain responisiblity for all of this. If I would of let you know how dangerous Thorgan is..." 

"Don't beat yourself up Chante." Matt said interrupting her. "We all goof up sometimes." 

"Yeah you're right." Chante said, still clearly not convinced. "But the main thing that still bother's me is how all of this happened. Noone bothered to tell me anything. I think I'm missing something here." 

Elisa and Matt looked at each other. It's going to be hard trying to explain _this_ to Chante. It's not like Matt can tell her the reason why he was in the hospital was that he took a shot of poison dart that was meant of Elisa. That was meant for Derek. 

"Uh, well, after you told me not to trust Thorgan I decided to check him out." Matt said. "When I confronted Thorgan with what you said, we got into a little arguement. Which turned into a fight. The next thing I remember is waking up while the nurse was giving me a bath. Very embarrassing." 

"Thorgan must of stuck Matt with a needle or something." Elisa added quickly. 

Chante tilted her head back throughtfully. Then she shrugged like it was no big deal. 

"That makes sense." Chante said. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Matt said. 

The door opened. Jessie, Bobby, and Frankie, all Task Force members, stepped inside. 

"Howdy Matt." Jessie said. 

"Oh I didn't know that you guys cared." Matt said joking. 

"Oh yeah we do care." Frankie said. "But it took a coma for you to see that huh?" 

"So how is our fearless leader." Bobby said. His arms were still bandaged up from the because of the burns he got when he got caught in the explosion during the stakeout of the a warehouse. 

"I see that you're getting better." Chante said, looking at Bobby's arm. 

"Yeah." Bobby said. "The doc said I can take them off in about two weeks." 

"So did anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Matt asked. "Nope." Jessie said. "Nothing but break up a few Quarrymen rallies. Man they should change the name of the Gargoyles Task Force, to the Quarrymen Task Force. That's what all we're been doing. Busting Quarrymen." 

Matt shrugged. "It beat's being here." 

"Amen to that." Frankie said. 

**

****

**

_At the Quarrymen H.Q. ...._

"So he still won't listen." Castaway said to a guy named Jake who was sitting infront of his desk. 

"No sir." Jake responded. "We sent him letters, and we had rallies infront of his restaurant. But he won't stop serving those members of the P.I.T Crew." 

"Well that's too bad." Castaway said, shaking his head like he was sorry. "We tried to be peaceful. We tried to be reasonible. Mr. Blackheart need to understand that the Gargoyles are a threat to humanity, and anyone that wants to save the Gargoyles is selling out their own race. We can't have that. Mr. Blackheart don't want to listen to us even though we asked him nicely. What do you think we should do Jake?" 

"Uh, send him a message. A warning to let him know that we mean business." Jake said. 

"That's right Jake." Castaway said , like Jake just answered a question right in school. "We'll send Mr. Blackheart a message." 

**

****

**

The Gargoyles woke up, sending pieces of stone skin flying everywhere. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington was in a big hurry, about to jump off their perches. 

"And where are you three off to in such a rush?" Goliath asked. 

"We're checking out this old subway tunnel." Brooklyn said. "It's so cool." 

"Angela, do you want to come?" Broadway asked. "No thanks." Angela said. "I'll let you three boys have fun." 

Bronx started to whine. He wanted to come too. 

"Take him with you." Goliath said, looking at Bronx. 

"Okay." Brooklyn said. 

"Bronx will have fun there. The tunnel is big, and there is plenty of room for Bronx to run around. Lexington and Brooklyn helped picked up Bronx from the floor. 

"Be careful you three." Goliath said. 

"Don't worry, we will." Broadway said jumping off the battlement with his rookery brothers. 

_Later that night at the 23rd Precienct...._

"So how is Bluestone?" Captain Chavez asked Chante and Elisa when they came back from visting Matt. 

"He's getting back to his usual self." Elisa said. 

"Whatever 'usual' is." Chante added. 

"That's good to know." Chavez said. 

Then the phone on Chante's desk started to ring. 

"Hello?" Chante said, picking up the phone. 

Chante started nodding. Then she made an angry face. Whatever was said at the other end of the line clearly upset her. "Okay, I'll get right on it." Chante said, hanging up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Chavez asked. 

"That was Mr. Blackheart a friend of mine. He owns a resturant on 60th street. He just told me that the Quarrymen are harassing him." 

"Why?!" Elisa asked suddenly. 

"Because he keeps serving Gargoyle supporters." 

"This sounds serious." Chavez said. 

"And that's why I'm going to check it out." Chante said, about to leave. 

"Maza is going with you." 

"Oh come on!" Chante said, protesting. "I can handle this by myself." 

"Elisa is now your partner until Bluestone comes back. Understand?" Chavez said crossing her arms, and looking directly at Chante. 

Chante looked at Chavez. Then she looked at Elisa. "Okay, okay, lets go then." Chante said leaving. "I know I couldn't enjoy my solo status forever." 

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Elisa said smirking as she left with Chante. 

_In the old subway tunnel..._

"Wow, this place is cool." Lexington said as he looked around. "We could make ower own secret hide away down here." 

"There is plenty of room down here." Brooklyn said, looking up. "We can prat ice our combat gliding skills in here." 

"Oh like _you_ have skills?" Broadway said crossing his arms. 

"Oh like you could do better? With you're bulk?" Brooklyn shot back. 

Bronx was just sniffing around exploring, and having a grand old time. 

"Well at least Bronx is enjoying himself." Lexington said, looking at Bronx. 

Bronx was sniffing under an old crate. He started to scratch at it. 

"Whatcha find boy?" Brooklyn said lifting up the crate. 

A big, fat rat with a nasy fat tail ran out. 

"Ew, gross!" Lexington commented. 

Bronx was totally fasinated by the rat. He started to chase it. 

"Hey Bronx, come back!" Brooklyn yelled, runing after Bronx. 

Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway all went running after Bronx. Bronx ran through the tunnel and on through the other side, still after the rat. Then he crossed some train tracks. 

"Get him before he cross the other side!" Brooklyn yelled. 

Just when the three Gargoyles were about to cross the tracks, an A train going express went shooting by. 

"Look out!" Broadway yelled, falling backwards from the backwash from the train. 

Soon the train was gone. Broadway got up from the ground. 

"Where's Bronx?" Lexington asked. But Bronx was nowhere to be found. 

"Oh boy." Broadway said. 

"It's no problem." Brooklyn said. "All we got to do is go down this...tunnel." 

Brooklyn paused when he saw three different tunnels. Bronx could be in any one of them. 

"So what do we do now?" Lexington said, looking at the tunnels. 

"We just pick a tunnel and hope that we get lucky." Brooklyn said pointing. "Eeny, meey, miney, moe..." 

"One potato, two potato." Broadway added. 

"Goliath is going to kill us." Lexington said. 

**

****

**

"What did the Quarrymen want?" Chante asked Mr. Blackheart, when she got to the restuant with Elisa. 

"Mr. Blackheart ran his fingers through his grey hair. 

"They want me to stop serving those members of the P.I.T crew." He said. 

"How long has this been going on?" Elisa asked. 

"Two weeks." Mr. Blackheart said. 

Chante's eyes widened. 

"Two weeks, and you didn't even tell anybody??" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? I would of did something." 

"I can't let those Quarrymen scare me." Mr. Blackheart said. "They can't tell me who I can and can't serve in my resturant. This is a free country. They can send me letters, they can--" 

"They sent you letter??!" Elisa interrupted. 

"Do you still have them?" 

"No." Mr. Blackheart said. "I ripped them up" 

"So much for ower evidence. Chante said. 

"The next time they do this tell us okay?" Elisa said. 

"Allright." Mr. Blackheart said as he was cleaning off a table. Then he sent down. 

"What's this?" Blackheart said picking up a brief case. "Somebody must of lost it. The owner might claim it in the morning." 

Mr. Blackheart then put the brief case in the backroom. Then he came back out. 

Chante just stood there and started thinking. People just don't "lose" Brief cases. 

"Go back and bring me that brief case." Chante said. 

"I'll go get it." Mr. Blackheart said. "I placed it in the basement. Why?" 

Elisa quickly put two and two together. 

"No, don't!" Elisa warned. "The best thing to do is, get out of here and call the B--" 

Elisa was cut off when a loud explodsion made the floor fall in, sending Elisa, Chante, and Mr. Blackheart falling in the basement below. 

**

****

**

Bronx losted his rat when he ran in a hole in the wall. Now that the rat was gone, Bronx walked a few feet and realized that he was losted. 

He whined unhappily. Bronx stomach started to growl. He was hungry. 

Bronx started walking down the train tracks, until he got to a train stop. He leaped on the platform. The token clerk in the booth saw Bronx and pasted out. A Gargoyle beast was not what he was expecting to see. Bronx then walked up the stairs to the outside exit. He saw a garbage can and sniffed at it 

Then there was a loud noise. 

Bronx right ear jerked towards the sound. He turned around, and started sniffing. He smelled something familar. Bronx walked up on the side walk sniffing, until he got to a mid-night blue, Jeep Cherokee with large wheels. Bronx sniffed the passagner side door. Bronx then turned around and started running. 

_Mr. Blackheart's resturant..._

"Elisa? Mr. Blackheart?" Chante called out as she pushed herself out from the rubble. "Are you guys allright?" 

No response. Which means Elisa and Mr. Blackheart might be unconscious. 

Or worse. 

Chante looked up and saw a wood beam that was hanging half way in the hole from the floor above. "The best thing to do now is to try and get out of here and get help." Chante said as she started pileing up rubble from the explosion. 

After the rubble got high enough, Chante got on top of it, and started climbing. The wood beam started to give. Chante quickly jumped off it, grabbed the edge of what used to be the floor of the resturant. 

"That was close" Chante said, heaving herself up. 

Chante was rewarded with a lick on her face for her effort. 

"What in the devil?!!" Chante yelled falling back. 

She turned around and saw Bronx. 

Chante just stared. 

"What in the good name are YOU??!" Chante said, gawking at Bronx. "Are you some type of a dog??!" 

Bronx whined happily, and wagged his tail. 

"I guess your tame then huh?" Chante said, reaching out her hand slowly. Then she scratched Bronx behind the ears. 

"Chante? *COUGH, COUGH* Chante are you there?" Elisa called out from under the rubble. 

"Elisa are you allright?" Chante said, looking down the hole of the recked floor. 

"Yeah." Elisa yelled back. "I was under this peice of ply-wood. *COUGH* I think I'm stuck." 

Then Bronx looked over the edge. 

"Bronx!" Elisa yelled out blindly before she could stop herself. 

Bronx whined happily. 

"Bronx?" Chante repeated. "You know him?" 

"Well, I..I.." 

Before Elisa could come up with an excuse, Bronx jumped down the hole. Then he helped pull Elisa out of the rubble by yanking on her collar with his mouth. Bronx then jumped up on the wall, and Elisa put her arms around his neck. Bronx started to climb. When he got high enough, Elisa jumped to safety. Bronx followed. 

Chante just stood there watching this with her mouth open. 

"You're going explain this to me right?" Chante said. 

Then Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington stepped in the resturant. 

"Bronx!" Lexington yelled. 

Bronx ran to him. 

Chante looked at the Gargoyles and then looked at Elisa. "You really are going to explain this to me right?" Chante urged. 

"Yeah I will." Elisa said. "But first we have to get Mr. Blackheart out of that rubble." 

**

****

**

After the Gargoyles helped Elisa pull an unconscious Mr. Blackheart from the rubble, and called the ambulance, Elisa introduced her to the Gargoyles and told her their story. 

"From that day on, they vowed to protect the people of the city, like they protected their castle in Scotland ages ago." Elisa finished as she watched the ambulance and the Police cars pull off. 

"Wow." Chante said when Elisa was finished. "No wonder you come in to work sometimes lookin' beat up." 

Chante then looked at the stone forms of Brooklyn, Broadaway, Lexington, and Bronx that were on the roof of a church that was across the street. "Why didn't you tell me about them sooner? You can't protect them all by yourself. Espeically not with the Quarrymen out there. Now I feel guity about being on the Gargoyle Task Force, now that I know that the Gargoyles are real." 

"Don't feel bad." Elisa said. "You're not the only one. You're partner knows about them too." 

"Matt?" Chante said surpised. "Well I shouldn't be surpised. Matt is allways into the weird stuff. The Illuminati? Good grief." 

"Yeah." Elisa laughed. "That's Matt for you. Well tonight I'll show you the rest of them." 

_Manhattan General hospital 9 A.M._

"So Chante now knows about the Gargoyles huh? I told you, you couldn't keep them a secret forever." Matt said. 

"Yeah I guess so." Elisa said. "She wasn't scared of them or anything." 

"Nothing scares Chante." Matt said. "Remember when we fought that pink monster?" 

"Yeah." Elisa said remembering. "I got hit with that big salmon. But Chante actually tried to fight that thing. She would of got killed if Goliath didn't save her." 

"You know what's strange?" Matt said. "Chante was acting like she encountered that thing before." 

"Maybe." Elisa said. "We'll find out sooner or later. We can't keep secrets forever you know." 

"Well it's good to know that we have another cop on our side." Matt said. "The more the better." 

THE END 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
